Honor
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Mientras Robert agoniza, Ned se enfrenta a una difícil decisión: ¿elegir su honor o evitar una guerra?


**Honor**

 **Por _Krmenxita Uchiha_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia y el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Cambiacapas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

-El trono debería pasar a lord Stannis, el mayor de los dos hermanos de Robert –dijo Ned, convencido.

Frente a él, Meñique se acariciaba la barbita puntiaguda, mirando hacia él mientras pensaba en el asunto. Ni Joffrey, ni Tommen, ni Myrcella eran hijos de Robert, y para Ned resultaba casi una afrenta personal.

Había intentado razonar con Cersei, convencerla de que se vaya con sus hijos, pero después de haberla visto en los aposentos de Robert le había quedado claro que la mujer no iba a desistir en el reclamo al trono para Joffrey. Cersei no iba a ceder el poder por las buenas.

Así que ahí estaba, buscando el apoyo de lord Petyr, quien parecía encontrar la situación divertida.

-Lord Stannis, claro –Meñique miró a Ned con una mirada astuta-. A menos que…

-¿A menos que qué, mi señor?

-Stannis no puede llegar al trono sin vuestra ayuda –los ojillos oscuros del Maestro de Moneda desagradaban a Ned-. Si sois listo, os cercioraréis de que Joffrey sea el sucesor.

Ned lo miró con desagrado y protestó. No iba a permitir que un niño producto del incesto fuera nombrado rey. No podía hacerle eso a Robert. Y tampoco a su hija, no podía casar a Sansa con Joffrey.

-Lo que sugiere no es nada…

-¿Honorable? –lo interrumpió Petyr, sonriendo con condescendencia-. Sin duda lo es, pero si el honor fuera rentable, todo el mundo sería honorable.

La furia lo invadió y le dedicó una mirada gélida, pero Meñique siguió sonriendo como si nada. Entonces, empezó a explicar su plan.

Nombrar rey a Joffrey, casarlo con Sansa, incluso casar a Arya con el menor de los hijos de Cersei… A Ned empezó a dolerle la cabeza, como ya era habitual desde que llegó a Desembarco del Rey. Todo aquello iba contra sus principios, contra su honor.

Iba contra todo lo que él era.

-¿Prefiere ver al reino sangrar, mi señor? –Petyr se inclinó un poco hacia él, jugando con el puñal que estaba sobre la mesa de Ned. La daga de acero valyrio con la que los Lannister habían intentado matar a Bran-. El gran Eddard Stark prefiere ir a la guerra y ver morir a cientos… ¿sólo por su honor?

Sentía un sabor amargo en su boca mientras escuchaba las palabras del hombre frente a él, pero debía concederle algo: si decidía coronar a Stannis, la guerra sería inminente. La reina no iba a darse por vencida. Además de eso, tenía a su padre, Tywin Lannister, respaldándola.

 _"Nunca debí venir a este lugar"_ , pensó con amargura.

Meñique siguió hablando sobre su plan. Mientras más hablaba, más sentido le encontraba Ned, y eso le revolvía el estómago. Estaba mal y no quería ser él quien tuviera que tomar una decisión como esa. Él nunca quiso esa responsabilidad, y ahora se encontraba en medio de un juego de intrigas políticas y los variados intereses de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Porque sabía que Petyr buscaba obtener algo en medio del todo caos. Ned no era tonto.

-Y luego, si Joffrey da problemas, siempre podemos revelar este secretito y poner a lord Renly en el trono –terminó Meñique, apuntando el puñal sobre la mesa hacia Ned.

 _"Ahora es un "nosotros". Lo sabía"._

El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, pero Ned decidió hacer el malestar a un lado y enfocarse en el asunto en cuestión.

¿Debía avisar a Stannis? Sabía que él era el legítimo heredero de Robert, pero ahora no ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que debía hacer. Meñique tenía razón, eso sólo conllevaría a la guerra, y todos sabían que quienes más sufrían con una guerra eran las personas del pueblo llano.

Recordó la conversación que acababa de tener con Renly fuera de la habitación en la que Robert agonizaba. El más joven de los Baratheon le había dicho que debían separar a Joffrey de Cersei… y puede que tuviera razón.

-Necesito hablar con lord Renly ahora mismo –le dijo a Meñique, quien lo miró confundido-. Discutiremos con él lo que haremos a continuación.

Mientras Petyr salía en busca de Renly, Ned suspiró y se sentó con dificultad en una silla. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando serenarse. En momentos como esos necesitaba a Robert, con sus chistes y sus carcajadas escandalosas, pero su amigo estaba peleando una batalla que seguramente no iba a poder librar. Sin embargo, quizás, y sólo quizás, él podría librar al reino de una guerra.

Aunque eso significara traicionarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Lo que quiero explicar es que Ned no sólo sería "Cambiacapas" por apoyar el reclamo al trono de Joffrey y no el de Stannis, sino también por hacer a un lado sus propios principios de Stark.

Espero les haya gustado un poquito :)

Carmen.


End file.
